<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Happenings by symmetricalwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427471">Halloween Happenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricalwitch/pseuds/symmetricalwitch'>symmetricalwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Manga &amp; Anime, Original Character(s), Other, Soul Eater - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricalwitch/pseuds/symmetricalwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween Evening, and Death the Kid's birthday, and Adaya Stein wants to carve pumpkins! But Kid is haunted by a voice, taunting to take away those he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Happenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adaya Stien is the daughter of Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir. This child is not canon. She is an OC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gallow’s Manor was seemingly empty. Only if someone had walked inside would they know that in fact, it wasn’t. In the heart of Gallow's Manor’s kitchen was Death the Kid, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His hand was engulfed by the guts of the pumpkin he was intending to carve. Next to him was Adaya Stein, her tongue poking through her pink lips as she carved out the face of her pumpkin. The air between them was calm, but that was misleading to the gnawing feeling of unease in Kid’s stomach. “Kiddo, how does my pumpkin look?” Adaya questioned as she held it up for Kid to see. He turned to look at it, and he immediately bit the inside of his cheek. The face was horribly uneven; one eye was bigger than the other; the mouth did not line up with the eyes. The Shinigami could feel his eye twitched, but he reminded himself that Adaya was a child. She was still growing. </p><p>	“It looks great, Adaya,” he replied, allowing a soft smile to claim the shape of his lips. </p><p>	“Yay! I’m so glad you like it! Are you going to put them on the porch?” </p><p>	“I plan to,” he pulled his hand from inside the pumpkin, the guts of the gourd covering his fingers and staining his pale skin. He plopped them onto the newspaper he had spread over the table. They made a wet sound, and Adaya giggled. She raised her small hand then smacked the pumpkin guts as hard as she could, recreating the sound. </p><p>	“That sound is funny,” she smiled before a thought claimed her constantly running mind. The smile from her face faded, seemingly taking the light from the room with it. “Kiddo, why aren’t Liz and Patty here to spend your birthday with you?” Her question caused Kid to raise an eyebrow and look at her before his eyes returned  back to the pumpkin that he had stuck his hand back into. </p><p>“Because it is Halloween. Many people have parties on Halloween, and Liz and Patty like parties,” he pulled out another handful of guts and seeds. Adaya’s greyish-green eyes looked to the pile as she began to pick out the slimy seeds. </p><p>         “Do they know that today is your birthday?” </p><p>         “I’m not quite sure. Possibly,” the Reaper looked at Adaya, noting the flash of sadness that had claimed her childish features. “Why are you upset?” </p><p>         “Well…” she started, dropping the seed in her hand into the pile she had started. “It’s just that birthdays are meant to celebrate the day you were born… and no one is here to celebrate with you. That makes me sad.” </p><p>         “Well, you’re here, aren’t you?” Kid questioned. Adaya looked up at him. </p><p>         “Well, yeah.” </p><p>         “That’s enough for me,” the Shinigami said, gently elbowing the toddler and forcing a smile. The truth was that Kid has forced everyone out of the manor for the night. The uneasy feeling in his stomach came from an encounter he had while in the Academy. The thought of it made him shudder. </p><p>         “I didn’t expect to get the best of you this way,” that nagging voice from earlier in the Academy called to him. “You’ve closed your house off to all trick or treaters… minus the one next to you. Say, you didn’t dress up. Need a costume? I can make you a corpse for Halloween.” Kid closed his eyes and sucked in a quiet breath, hoping to not draw the attention of the child next to him. He stole a quick glance at her, watching for a moment as she continued to add to her pile of pumpkin seeds. The tightening in his chest slowly went away as he returned to his pumpkin. The gourd was now empty, so Kid was ready to carve a face into it. “You’re lucky I can’t be there with you in person. That pumpkin would have to be hidden from that little girl’s sight. I don’t think she’d like it if I painted it with your blood.” Kid shook his head like an Etch-A-Sketch, and Adaya turned to look at him. </p><p>          “Kiddo, are you okay?” The child looked up to the man, and he returned her gaze. </p><p>          “Yeah, I’m okay, love,” he responded, giving her another smile before he returned back to carving his pumpkin.</p><p>          “Can we roast these seeds? Sissy makes good seeds. I wish she were here too. You’re always much happier when she’s around,” Adaya sighed, eyeing the small morsel in her hand. </p><p>          “That makes two of us, little one. I’d love to have my little songbird back. It’s hard when she is guarded by grey-eyed Athena and loved by golden-eyed Apollo. You, Grim Reaper, are of no issue,” the voice said, bouncing inside of Kid’s skull. The Shinigami bit down on the inside of his cheek until he tasted the crimson liquid on his tongue. </p><p>          “Well, maybe she can come by later,” Kid replied, now carving into his pumpkin. “I think she said she was going to carve pumpkins with Lucas first.” </p><p>          “Yeah… she usually does Halloween with him first,” Adaya said, gathering as many seeds in her hands. “Can you help me wash the seeds?” </p><p>           “Of course,” Kid sat his carving knife down on the table, wiping his hands on his dress pants. It didn’t matter; he’d wash them later. His slender fingers gripped a chair for Adaya to stand upon while she washed the seeds. She toddled behind him, and the Reaper lifted her small frame into the chair after he had placed it in front of the large sink. He ran warm water for the girl to wash her seeds. They would roast with them honey and add a small bit of spice to them. They would make for a good snack for later in the evening while Kid argued with the voice in his head. For now, he needed to focus on Adaya. They needed to get the seeds washed so they could roast them. While the seeds cooked, they would place the pumpkins on the porch with tealight candles inside them to illuminate the goofy faces they had carved into them. Then, Adaya would get a bath, dress in her warm duck onesie and fall asleep on his chest as he told her a story. He could worry about the rest later. </p><p>          “What do you say to roasting them with honey and a spice?” Kid asked, the guts of the pumpkin slipping off of his skin and into the sink. </p><p>         “That sounds yummy! You always have such yummy ideas, Kiddo!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>